CAL Isn't The Only One
by Tabrina
Summary: What do you think James thought of when he saw Carlos covered in the white foam from CAL? JARLOS


When James had caught site of Carlos with white splatters all over his shirt, and in his hair, and on his cheeks, he really shouldn't have thought what he did. It was all he could do to pay attention to Carlos story about CAL the evil coffee maker, but James was severely distracted. So when James all but pinned him against a wall, ravaging his lips, Carlos was slightly caught off guard. Of course he didn't protest, and only kissed the taller boy back, the moment heating up quickly, to the poin the couldn't even remember the name of that coffee maker in Gustavo's building.

"Room, now!" James had barely released his lips to speak, as he guided Carlos backwards, managing with minimal effort to open the door to their shared room, and walk the two of them through it. Shutting the door with a slam, using only his foot, James was finally able to pull away his lips from Carlos'. As Carlos stood there watching him wantonly, James courage suddenly began to slip. He knew exactly what he wanted, but would Carlos be willing. "Carlos, I want… would you be up for… fuck," James cursed, running a hand through his hair a bit, making sure he ran it in the right way as to not mess it up.

"Yes," Carlos said, looking up at James with dark eyes, but a bright smile on his kiss flushed lips. "Whatever it is, yes." James couldn't help but smile, and wondered if there was anything more true than the love he got from Carlos.

"Shirt off," James began, already pawing at the small boys shirt, pulling it up over his head a bit hastily, before James crushed their lips together again, leaning his back against the door, as he thread his fingers through Carlos hair, gently guiding him south. He felt Carlos lips smirk against his skin as Carlos placed a playful bite along his shoulder, pulling up a bit at James shirt, who too happily obliged, flinging the shirt onto the floor once it was over his head. Carlos wasted no time in continuing down the chiseled boys body, placing little nips and kisses along every muscle the taller boy had. The latino boys tongue trailed down the abs of the taller boy, as he finally rested himself on his knees, his hands playing opposite to his southern bound tongue, sliding up James' legs, purposefully gliding over the rock hard erection covered by jeans.

As he slowly undid the clasp on the jeans, grabbing the zipper with his teeth, gazing up at James through dark lashes, causing the taller boy to hit his head against the back off the door with a groan, he popped the button on James boxers. Sliding his hand into the boxers he pulled the thick boy through the hole, wasting no time in letting his tongue enjoy the musky taste of the boy standing before him, sliding his tongue along the underside of James cock, before flicking the tip with his tongue, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that had already settled there. Wrapping his hand around the base tightly, he gave a peek upwards to make sure James was watching, as he spread his lips, wrapping them around the hot member in front of him, teasing James as he only slid the tip past his lips, running his tongue quickly along all the soft skin.

"Carlos," James warned from above him, never much for the teasings of the boy, as he slid his fingers through the soft black hair, and jerking his hips forward a bit. Carlos smiled with a bit of difficult with James between his lips, but picked up his pace a bit, swallowing around James cock as it slid towards the back of his throat, hearing the boy above him give a gasping moan, and his hips twitched, but Carlos was glad he tried to keep his thrusting in check. Carlos wasn't really an expert on sucking cock, being that James' was the first one he ever had, and it wasn't all that long ago that it was the first time he had even done that. So he was glad James tended to remember that, so Carlos didn't gag too much when the boy would try to shove his entire length down his throat.

James couldn't help but moan at the feel of the boys hot mouth around him, the tongue seemingly knowing exactly what to do as it kept switching between moistening all of his cock, to licking up the pre-cum that came dripping from him. He felt Carlos' previously pumping hand, move from around him, as the boys lips went just a little further, and he could feel the way Carlos swallowed around him, his throat tightening around the head of James cock, and it drove James crazy. Yet just as quickly as it had come, Carlos had moved completely from him, panting heavily, his eyes watering just slightly as it must have been his gag reflex James had felt, and it was all he could do to stop himself from just leaning down and kissing the boys lips for even going so far in his trying to make James feel good.

Yet Carlos wasted no time in going back, bobbing his head up and down James erection, his tongue seemingly going wild between his lips, trying to cover every inch of skin James had, his hand pumping what his lips failed to reach. James could feel his orgasm growing, his stomach tightening, and his breath coming out in small gasps, and the thought about what he was about to do, was what pushed him to the edge.

Grabbing Carlos hair, pulling Carlos lips from him, a small trail of spit from the corner of Carlos lips to the edge of his cock, and it was all he could do to growl out 'open your mouth' and suddenly Carlos eyes were wide, and he knew exactly what was happening. The boy didn't refuse, merely blushed redder than when Logan had actually walked in on them in the heat of the moment, completely exposed, Carlos sitting on James lap, in front of James full length mirror.

James wrapped his hand around himself, noticing that Carlos fingers were still gently teasing him, softly running along the skin that his own hand wasn't covering, waiting almost anxiously as James noted looking down at him. And with that, James finally let himself go, ribbons of cum landing on Carlos face as James breath caught in his throats, his grunts the only sounds in the room. James stopped counting after four spurts of cum landed on Carlos, some landing on the boys tongue and lips, two different one landing on the boys blushing cheeks, and one landing right across Carlos left eye, which James couldn't help but wince at, but the boy on his knees didn't seem to mind. Carlos merely shut both of his eyes, as James let his body go numb from his orgasm, a few last drops of cum landing on Carlos bare chest.

It was all James could do to keep himself from falling to the floor in a boneless heap, when even with his eyes closed, Carlos leaned forward, cleaning off the bit of cum running down James cock, and fingers. James stood there staring down at the latino boy, his whole mind shut down, staring down at his boyfriend with his cum all over his face, watching the boys adam's apple bob when he swallowed the cum that had managed to land in his mouth.

"Hey James?" Carlos voice finally snapped his mind out of his daze as he noticed the boy had one eye open, not daring his other eye. "Can I get something for…" he trailed off, making a motion to his face. James nodded, still a bit numb as he grabbed his own shirt from the floor, and beginning to clean off Carlos face, making sure to be extra gentle when he swiped the cum from over the boys eye. When his face was cleaned, and James moved his shirt, he could see that when Carlos opened his eyes, they were dark, and he suddenly remembered that Carlos had yet to come.

"My turn," Carlos said, as he began to stand, placing a chaste kiss to James' lips, as he ran his hands over the muscled boys arms.

"Just don't get it in my hair…"

_Woooh! Lol Ok, so I knew I wasn't gonna be able to pull out the chapter for Catch Me When I Fall today.. So I figured I"d give you guys something to hold you over. And I knew I had really been lacking in the Jarlos, and I really do like the couple, just not as much as Kogan… soo I figured I'd apologize with this. _

_I mean seriously, who WASN'T thinking of this same thing when they saw Carlos getting sprayed by CAL… or was it really just me? _

_But anyway, hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
